


Dye me like the red sunset light

by M_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_I/pseuds/M_I
Summary: The cold and wet sensation of a brush dipped in paint touching his skin makes Sakusa shiver. Atsumu sucks in a breath when the slight movement almost causes him to make a mistake. He places a warm hand on Sakusa's arm as a warning."Don't move," Atsumu mutters, pressing the brush on Sakusa's skin once again and drawing lines with fluid movement. The light strokes feel ticklish, but Sakusa doesn't find it uncomfortable, surprisingly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Dye me like the red sunset light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Haikyuu fic and it's for day 1 of SakuAtsu Week 2020 (Hands/Touch)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Colors by Day6

The cold and wet sensation of a brush dipped in paint touching his skin makes Sakusa shiver. Atsumu sucks in a breath when the slight movement almost causes him to make a mistake. He places a warm hand on Sakusa's arm as a warning.

"Don't move," Atsumu mutters, pressing the brush on Sakusa's skin once again and drawing lines with fluid movement. The light strokes feel ticklish, but Sakusa doesn't find it uncomfortable, surprisingly.

—

When Atsumu told him about his new hobby, Sakusa never imagined that it would be body painting. He remembers Atsumu talking animatedly while narrating how he first had the idea of painting on his own skin.

("I was invited to this kid's birthday and there was a face painting booth! It was so, so cute especially this one boy—" Even now, Sakusa finds it endearing, though he'll never say it out loud.)

That very day, as soon as they entered their shared apartment, Atsumu asked Sakusa if he would be willing to be his canvas when he's confident enough of his skills.

Of course, Sakusa blurts out a no as soon as he hears the request, sitting down on their couch while giving Atsumu a look. The latter sighs, but maintains a determined look on his face as he sits beside the former. Sakusa figures that this won't be over anytime soon. When Atsumu starts bribing him with a whole week of him doing both of their laundry, he knows he's right.

—

"Hey, you can take a break for five minutes," Atsumu says, stretching his arms. Sakusa nods and gets up to stretch and pop some of his joints. He'd been sitting there for an hour now, so it was nice to finally move after staying still for such a long time.

Behind him, Atsumu chuckles. When Sakusa asks why, all he says is, "Nothing much. Just had the thought that completing this might be one of my greatest achievements."

—

Sakusa gives in quicker than he'd like to admit when Atsumu agrees to buy that cookbook he'd wanted for a while. ("Not only would I get to paint on you, but I'd also be able to taste your wonderful dishes? Sure!")

As Sakusa orders the cookbook online, Atsumu gets up to cover up their floor with newspaper and prepare some water-based paint and a palette, excited to show Sakusa his current painting abilities.

Once Sakusa sees that his order has been made, he looks up from his phone and finds Atsumu on the floor, mixing up a few hues on the palette and trying them on his skin. He watches silently as Atsumu swipes the brush on his arm again and again until he's satisfied with the resulting color on his skin.

Atsumu notices Sakusa's gaze on him and turns his head to give him a grin to which the latter replies with a small smile of his own. Atsumu then looks back to his work and tries to achieve the right shades as quick as he can.

Sakusa, with his elbow resting on the couch's arm and his chin perched on his palm, tries to fight the growing smile on his face as Atsumu starts to paint whatever he thought of, but fails when Atsumu makes a small sound similar to a gasp when he almost knocks over his cup of paint water.

Atsumu would mumble a few words here and there as he works on what Sakusa believes to be a feather. He knew that art was one of Atsumu's old hobbies, but this was the first time he'd seen it in person.

He isn't sure if it's because Atsumu's a good artist or because he's the one painting it, but the feather on the back of his palm looks magical.

—

"Wait!" Atsumu's shout startles Sakusa and stops him from scratching his back. He smiles sheepishly and puts his hand away from his back.

Atsumu tuts at him. "You forgetful dummy! I let you rest for a few minutes and this is what you do? Come back here and let me finish it before you ruin it."

Sakusa snickers and sits on his stool once more, finding a comfortable position he can stay in for a long while. Atsumu sits behind him and pulls his head back to give his cheek a smooch.

"You're lucky I love you."

—

Watching Atsumu paint on his own skin makes Sakusa wonder how it feels. If it was him back in the past, he never would've considered letting paint on his skin even once. The way Atsumu acts like it doesn't affect him at all (which Sakusa thinks is true,) makes him feel silly, but he can't help but be anxious when he's about to let a foreign substance touch his skin.

Sakusa knows that Atsumu wouldn't do anything that would hurt him, but bad habits die hard and now he's contemplating whether he should go through this or not. Atsumu would understand.

"Omi-kun, you okay?" Sakusa snaps out of his thoughts and finds Atsumu shooting him a meaningful look. He puts down his brush and takes Sakusa's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "You don't have to if you don't want to, alright? I won't get mad, don't worry."

Sakusa takes a deep breath and intertwines their fingers. He knows that it's just his irrational fears getting to him and he doesn't want those to stop them from having fun. He can tell that Atsumu really enjoys painting with how focused he is and how his eyes gleam just like when he plays volleyball.

He wants this. He wants to understand Atsumu's love for painting. He wants to make Atsumu happy.

"I'll do it."

—

"Almost there... and done!" Atsumu jumps up like a child and pulls Sakusa up, asking him to stand in the balcony and lean on the railings, as if looking at the view. The sun has almost set, the sky filled with various shades of red, pink, and blue.

Atsumu stands in awe of how beautiful Sakusa looked from behind. With his camera in his hands, he calls Sakusa and quickly presses the shutter when he looks back at him with a smile.

Atsumu smiles giddily as he checks how the picture came out. The shot was beautiful, of course, but what made it perfect was Sakusa surrounded by the colors of the sunset with two black-feathered wings on his back.

Sakusa can't help but smile when Atsumu runs up to him, showing off how beautiful the picture he took is (and how handsome his boyfriend looks). Instead of the picture, he fixes his gaze on Atsumu and makes a mental note to remember the way he smiled as if he was on top of the world.

When Atsumu finally sets down the camera, Sakusa takes a step toward him and cups his cheek. Atsumu places his hand over Sakusa's and leans on it, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again to look at the man he loves.

The sun disappears from view and the sky gradually darkens. The two get back inside and clean up Atsumu's painting tools before preparing to go to bed.

"How long will the paint last?" Sakusa asks, unwilling to wear a shirt in case the paint rubs off or transfers. Atsumu shrugs.

"I don't really know. A while, maybe?" Atsumu laughs when Sakusa gives him a look. "I'm pretty sure you can wear a shirt. Not gonna lie, I would prefer if you don't, so I can look at my work all night long."

Sakusa smacks him on the head and mutters, "You better go to sleep." Atsumu pouts, but doesn't say anything when Sakusa decides not wear a shirt.

—

They may have only been imaginary wings, but Sakusa felt like flying because of Atsumu.


End file.
